


The Right Reasons

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: The Lives Within [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Wedding Day, World of Ruin fic, getting married, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: With age brings wisdom and with wisdom comes the ability to enjoy the time you've been given. Weskham and Camelia have wanted this for a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t anything to get nervous about and it certainly wasn’t going to be much to look at, but in these trying times, it was a bright spot in the darkness. Something to look forward to for the people who seemed to do nothing but suffer.

Of course, Camelia had to admit to herself, all of those reasons shouldn’t be enough to get married now. After all this time, so many years of a relationship that was the worst kept secret in Altissia, there was absolutely no reason to seal the deal and make it official. None at all other than giving the people she was responsible for something to talk about and enjoy, even if it didn’t last long.

“You look lovelier by the hour.”

Weskham’s voice surprised her and she turned, frowning slightly as he adjusted his cuffs and smiled warmly down at her. “Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?” she chided him.

“I woke up next to you this morning, so that’s already a moot point,” he replied. Weskham leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Camelia’s cheek.

“That makes your remarks about my appearance improving difficult to believe. It is not hard to improve upon bedhead and sandy eyes.”

“But you make even that disarray appealing,” he countered smoothly and kissed her again when it earned him a short laugh.

“You know,” he continued, fastening the borrowed strand of pearls around her neck, “Even though this is a public relations event, I am glad that you finally said yes.”

Camelia closed her eyes and smiled, her usually tense features softening, the lines of her forehead smoothing for a few moments as she replied, “And while I hate the circumstances, I am happy that I finally could.”

Weskham chuckled, a sound she could never hear enough, and smoothed her hair back in place.  “It strikes me as deeply amusing that the very reason we are doing this is the very reason we didn’t before.” He let a hand rest on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“The people of Altissia and, to a lesser degree Accordo in general, are very traditional. They hold family roles nearly sacred. Had we married twenty years ago, it would have been professional suicide for me and miserable for you,” she pointed out, covering his hand with hers.

“It wouldn’t have worked. I would by lying,” he added evenly, “If I did not admit that I am irritated by it all.”

He didn’t have to explain, because she felt the same way. He wasn’t irritated with the way life had turned out or with the events that had already passed. Both of them were wise enough to know that bemoaning the past was a waste of time. She would always feel a slight wistful pang over time lost and in these days of eternal darkness, longing sentimentally for good times that had past was only natural.

But the truly annoying thing was that the very people who were so excited and clamoring now for their wedding were some of the same advisors of hers and patrons of his who had been appalled by the idea not even five years before.

Camelia was glad they held little sway in Lestallum and the Unified Governance that worked so hard to keep everyone safe and well. She’d seen to that herself.

“True,” she agreed with a nod, her eyes getting brighter as her mouth creeped up in a smirk. “But thankfully, they are not the ones who will get to reap the daily benefits.”

Weskham raised an eyebrow and feigned shock, “Well, Ms. Claustra. Less than a half hour from your vows and already so eager for your wedding night. How unseemly for a woman of your station. And age. And experience. And…”

“Wes,” she interrupted tersely.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“Anything for my beautiful bride.”


	2. The Hardest Goodbye

They’d been well into their sixties when they’d finally married. Outlived most of their peers, surviving the years of Darkness, living through the Dawn and then many more after the fact. She had led, he had provided, both had served the people who they came to think of as _their own_ though that meant something different to each of them.

They’d gotten used to it in those Dark years, living so very close to their on ends wasn’t good for their minds, they knew. But it was how life was lived then, And when it wasn’t anymore, they’d never quite forgotten it.

Which was why, here, at the end of Camelia’s road, with 87 years behind her, there were no tears. No painful silences. Her breath was short, but the silence was companionable. Peaceful. Knowing that Weskham understood what she didn’t have the air to say because that was one thing they never skipped, living aat the edges of life and death for so long.

They said what they meant when they meant it.

“Any regrets?” His silver hair stood out in stark contrast to his dark skin, his eyes cloudier, monocle replaced by bifocals ages before.

“None,” she wheezed, the machines kicking up her oxygen supply with that small effort. She reconsidered. “One.”

Weskham smiled and she sighed again. The lines around his mouth told such a story. His smiles, so often painted on for his customers, for the public. But genuine for her. He never _had_ to smile for her.

Her lungs were failing her and she didn’t have the strength left to explain it in words. She raised a hand, her left. Turning the band around her third finger to catch his attention.

“That we didn’t say to hell with them all. Get married sooner?”

She nodded. She was so tired. She was always tired now and had been for the past several years. The curse of time, she supposed. She sighed again, feeling like that was the only way she could actually breathe at all.

Weskham leaned forward, one hand on his cane, steadying himself while the other smoothed her hair back. “I’m just glad we managed it at all.”

Camelia nodded, her eyes drifting closed as her hand lowered back to the bed.

“Rest, my love,” he whispered against her paper-thin cheek. “You deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tumblr's FFXV RarePairs Week, Day 8: whispers in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Am I seriously the first person to write for these two?
> 
> Anyway, For day 2 of Tumblr's FFXV Rarepairs Week: Getting Married.


End file.
